


No more

by Saky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Dark Magic, Dark One Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Multi, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saky/pseuds/Saky
Summary: Henry is tired of being the spectator, he is tired of seeing the pain in his mother's eyes and of always feeling at the mercy of events. When darkness threatens Regina Henry sacrifices herself to save her by becoming the youngest Dark One ever to exist.This is a reimagining of the fifth seasonEnglish in not my native language, please be lenient
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 1





	No more

It all happened so fast: the darkness left Rumplestiltskin's body, which looked so pale and cold, frail lying there on the ground and headed for the Apprentice, Emma's magic chased away the black mass leaving the old man too pale and exhausted. It was fading. Henry saw it clearly, looked away not wanting to witness the last moment when life left the tired body.

But their problems weren't over: a roar drew them out of the shop, the black mass swirled in the air, menacing and lethal, then darted towards Regina Mills.

-Regina! - They all watched as the darkness slowly wrapped around her. Robin tried to get closer to her, soon followed by Emma but they were both thrown to the sidewalk behind them by a powerful shockwave.

It was then that Henry noticed the dagger, there on the cold asphalt, he stepped forward, gathering with trembling hands as he stared into his mother's eyes bathing in realization.

-No! Henry no! - Her voice broke, she didn't want her son to see her like that.

\- Mom, there is no other way. You worked too hard to get your happiness taken away again- he shouted.

-Henry what the hell do you think you're doing? This is not the time to be the hero! - Emma screamed trying desperately to make him back away. 

-It's okay, Mom.- He said, more to himself than to the blonde. It was fine, it really was. 

Henry lunged forward with the dagger raised above his head, the darkness then let go of Regina who fell to the ground with a thud. The mass moved towards the young boy spinning as fast as a tornado. 

At first he screamed, feeling like he was burning his skin and then his heart too. He saw the red room, with the curtains on fire. He saw Peter Pan standing above him with a knife as he tried to steal his heart. He saw himself suffocated by Zelena. He saw the crying, the anger, the disappointment, everything.

Then it stopped.

He stopped screaming. He just stood there as the darkness around him grew thicker, but he really didn't care at all. Henry took one last look at the terrified faces of his family then closed his eyes and heard nothing.

The darkness was gone and the boy with him.

Emma fell to her knees, a sob came from her throat - How could she do that! - she whispered as she turned to Regina who was still staring at where Henry had disappeared, tears streaming down her cheeks and shock etched all over her face.

-He saved me ... that thing, the darkness ... would kill me and ... he ... he shouldn't ... ... and now he's the- he couldn't speak, calling his baby Dark one was too much.

-Well where is he? - Robin asked. - Where did he go? - he asked looking at the starry sky but all eyes were on the dagger that lay on the concrete. The name "Henry Mills" etched in clear lettering on the polished blade.

-No matter where he went now that he is the cursed Dark! - Killian said angrily. He had passed trying to kill the Dark One, and now that finally  Rumplestiltskin had been defeated the son of the woman he loved, a boy he had grown to love carried that burden.

-It's always Henry!- Snow cried as his eyes were also full of tears. 

David stepped forward. Slowly he took the dagger with his nephew's name on it and in a loud voice he said -Mills ... .. Dark One ... I call on you! - 

Nothing. 

-Why doesn't it work? - He asked, turning to face the others -With the dagger you can summon the Dark One from every corner of the world- he recited as if it were something memorized from a book. 

\- Well, damn it. It is not in this world.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------

The noise of the gears that they screeched, the activation of some ancient mechanism penetrated the silence of the woods. Air: dark and heavy, charged with electricity and magic. A trap door opened, letting out the darkness, black and thick. It poured out of every possible orifice, like liquid tar, solidifying and growing into the image of a little boy. 

When Henry Daniel Mill emerged from a metal platform he opened his eyes: they were inhumanly bright, his complexion pale, free of any blemishes or blemishes, his hair black as pitch and tousled. Looking around he saw that he was wearing a dark colored cloak, it took little to understand that he was at the time of the Dark One. 

Then reality hit him in the face. It was the Dark One. 

Just like his grandfather ... no, he would never be like him.

At least he didn't look like him, he didn't want scaly, greenish skin. 

-I feel offended. What would your grandfather say if he listened to you? - a screaming voice, so similar and yet different from that of Mr. Gold he knew. Without thinking he turned towards it, a flurry of magic escaped from his hands. The trees were hit, the splinters flew in every possible direction and some bushes caught fire.

He heard a high-pitched, impressed whistle. -I didn't see it coming.- Henry looked at Rumplestliskin, his face shocked and amazed.

-Grandpa? - He asked even if something inside him already told him that it wasn't really him. 

-No! - Rumple chuckled -But I understand the Dearie confusion! -

-Who are you?! You can't fool me! -

-Chill boy, I'm  Rumplestiltskin. Or at least it's him ... as long as he was the Dark One-. 

Then he came up - Think of me as your guide! I'm here to help you adjust to your new status.-You

-... are you in my head ?! - Henry didn't say it out loud but  Rumple didn't seem care.

-You're smarter than you seem- he complimented -Your grandfather took a lot longer to figure it out- he spread his arms dramatically, the mischievous smile not moving away from his face. 

Henry's eyes widened - Can you read my thoughts? - he asked and once again Rumple let out a sharp chuckle - 

Well, sure Dearie, I'm in your head. But not just me, all previous dark Ones are now in your mind- Henry wondered why Rumplestiltskin.

\- Do you prefer Zog the destroyer? My face was the best known to your little brain. But now let's go: what do we start with? Fireballs? Teleportation? -

-No !! - He screamed -I will never be like all of you! I didn't want this. I just wanted to save my mom! - she won't become a power-hungry monster.

-Yes, and what a ... noble sacrifice,- Rumple said with a broad smile. -But once you start using magic you won't want to stop. You will adapt. -- I will not adapt! -Henry growled, staring at the apparition of his grandfather. -My moms will save me.

\------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------- -

-We need to talk to the apprentice- Regina said as she rushed into Mr. Gold's shop followed by everyone else.

-I'm sorry…. he's dead- said the Blue Fairy who sat next to the old man's body. -But maybe I can help- the fairy was too calm for Regina's liking.

-Well, Fairy, how do we find Henry? - Regina asked in an unkind tone. 

-What happened to him? - Blue asked ignoring the rude tone.

-He saved my life and now ... he's the Dark One- whatever Blue expected this went way beyond. that poor child.

-Did you say ... Henry is the Dark One?- Belle asked as she stepped forward. 

Regina took out the dagger and let the Mother Superior take it in her hands. -We need a way to find it. Can you help us or not? - he asked with his voice cracked again.

-If Henry …… ..- the fairy took a deep breath - Now he is in the place where all the darkness is born. 

Blue in one fluid motion conjured up a greenish wand. 

-The apprentice entrusted us with this wand, it belonged to Merlin .-

-Can you take us to Henry? - 

-Not alone. To cross the realms, it must be challenged with the same elements with which it was forged, both sides of the coin. Light and dark.- 

-Perfect.-Regina snatched the wand from the fairy's hands and started waving it in the air, everyone was watching but nothing happened.

-That's enough! You will embarrass yourself and waste our time. Killian stepped forward and took the wand from her hands.

\- I know what I'm doing. -

\- You heard, he needs the dark. You became too soft.- he knew he had no right to be angry but it was as if the anger itself had taken hold of him.

\- Why don't I use that hook to show you your insides? So we will see who is soft.- 

-Hook is right, Regina. Snow for the first time regretted the Evil Queen -You are no longer what you used to be .-

-We need dark magic ... - Emma began to think aloud.

-No! Not her! Not my sister

\---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

-Please leave me alone- Henry asked his guide imaginary for the fifth consecutive time 

-See, that's the beauty of being in your head, Dearie, I'm not going anywhere! - Rumple said cheerfully. 

-I can't wait to get rid of you.-

-I don't think so- Rumple said in a singsong voice. 

-Maybe if I ignore him he'll get tired and leave me alone .- he thought, careless that the hallucination could hear him.

-It won't work- 

\- I don't care if it works or not, but I just need to find Merlin, the apprentice said he could destroy the darkness forever and I will find him! So please go away! - He said grumpily. Why did the trails all look the same?

-You know Dearie, there is another way ... Magic! - Rumple said cheerfully and a sweeping motion of the arm.

-No. I know how it works, magic always has a price, no matter if you use it in small quantities .- Henry said, remembering that he constantly heard those words during his adventures with his family.

-Okay no magic. But you want to find Merlin, right? Then let me help you, or you will walk all day.

\- No magic? Good. How do I find Merlin? - Henry asked. 

\- Imagine in your mind a lake with a large tree whose leaves hang right above the water. The blue sky, brighter than you've ever seen! - Rumplestiltskin told him. 

-Ok ... I'm imagining it- it happened so quickly: Henry was engulfed in purple smoke - Hey, I said no magic! - And there they were, the lake, the tree, the sky and all -You lied - Henry wanted feeling offended, betrayed - of course you did it even if you are a Dark One -

\- and you too Dearie. But look, you're already catching on and admit it, Henry. You liked it.- the boy narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

-So you made me use magic against my will to bring me here, now what? - He asked in frustration.

-Do you see that? The flying blue light over there? -Rumple pointed out a fluttering flame in the distance 

-is a will-o'-the-wisp. If you take him and he'll tell you exactly where to find Merlin- and Henry ran after him. He chased him for what felt like miles when he suddenly began to slow down. He was approaching now, he was one step away when suddenly a figure came out of the bushes.

-Hand up and get away from there, Dark One ! - commanded the voice of a man. Turning around, Henry saw a young man, no older than 25, holding a sword pointed at him. Something bubbled inside him, primal and dark. Without really meaning to, he held out his hand. and the man ended up bumping into a tree. Henry was shocked at what he had just done. -I'm sorry. I didn't want to- he murmured even if more to himself than to the stranger.

-I will kill you, you ugly beast! I will not let you infest our lands! - declared the man, hurling himself against him again. Instincts went wild and Henry simply vanished from his seat, causing the man to hit the empty air. She reappeared behind him, a few paces away. 

-What are you waiting for, Dark One? - Rumple prodded, almost nervous with excitement. The darkness in Henry was quivering with desire to come out, tear, tear, slaughter! - He wants to hurt you. He won't go away ... unless you force him to. Break his neck! -

Henry tried to ignore Rumplestiltskin, but he was getting difficult as he tried to avoid getting hit. 

-I can talk to him,- Henry said, trying to silence the little devil, but he didn't. He kept talking, describing various, gory ways Henry could get rid of the boy. 

-I will not talk to you, abomination. This is the day you ...- he couldn't finish when suddenly he started choking with his words, Henry's outstretched hand preventing oxygen from reaching his lungs, bloodshot eyes. Waving his fingers, the boy floated in front of Henry. 

-Rip his heart out. You know how to do it, I know .- Henry moved with a grace that was not his, dipping his hand into the man's chest. He touched something. Warm, round, overflowing with life. and Henry tore it up hard. He stared at the heart, turning in his hand and giving it a light squeeze. The man choked and groaned in pain. 

-Excellent! Now, crush it! - Rumplestiltskin ordered, hovering behind Henry, waiting to see Henry's last step into darkness. 

Henry seemed to regain his clarity, avoiding and not really wanting to kill the man.

-He tried to kill you,- Rumple whispered, encouraging him. -He must die.- -He

tried to kill me,- Henry repeated as his eyes filled with resentment and contempt. -He must die! - He squeezed and squeezed, stronger and stronger, until his heart was reduced to dust. The man's lifeless eyes stared at him. He was no longer weak. Now he had the power. 

\-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

-Wow, you must be really desperate, Regina dear, to have to rely on me. But you know, I don't think it wouldn't be good for my little monkey- Zelena laughed as she found the whole situation absolutely hilarious. They had arrived moments before and had explained everything to Zelena.

-Please, little sister. I'm not in the mood for a fight.- Regina hated relying on her sister, but at the time there were no other options. 

-And what will I get in return? - Zelena asked waiting to see what Regina could offer 

-We'll talk about it after you help us .-

Zelina's eyes flickered on the wand in Emma's hand. -Do not even think about it, little sister- Regina teleported everyone in front of her office.

-Why do we do it here? - Emma asked-

-We need a place to open a portal and we need something to take us to Henry .-

-And your office is a good choice, please sis. green. Maybe she was right but it was the only place that came to her mind, Henry had spent whole afternoons there during his childhood.

-His Majesty we have no time! - Killian watched the three women from the door jamb. The pirate had insisted on going with Emma and Regina, as well as Robin. David and Snow had protested about wanting to join them but Emma had been too adamant: they had a baby they couldn't endanger. This was a question they had to solve for themselves.

-Now Zelina I'll take off your cuff but don't think for a damn second that I'll take my eyes off you- Regina said bitterly as she slipped the black cuff from her sister's hand. 

-Message received- he replied massaging his wrist. 

At first nothing happened and it seemed that the plan had failed. Zelena smiled and was about to taunt Regina when they heard storm clouds in the distance. A huge tornado was moving towards them at an astonishing speed. Regina slipped a magical black rap bracelet onto Zelena's wrist and then turned to Emma. 

-Are you ready? - Robin asked, approaching Regina while Emma and Killian locked the windows.

-I think so. It's time to see my son and tell him never to save my life again - Regina admitted. - But it will seem strange to you…. I am a bit scared. I went through the darkness to the point that it almost consumed me. I don't want Henry to face this. -

Robin grabbed her hands stroking the backs-You're scared and that's okay. But Henry is strong. He has the heart of a true believer and ... -

-Everyone hold on! - Emma cried out when a shock made everything tremble, then the cloud cleared.

-What do you say now if we go look for our son? 

\------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -

Henry tossed and turned but sleep didn't win him, honestly he had no idea how Merida could rest.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw the man's lifeless eyes. He had met Merida while he was trying to catch the will-o'-the-wisp but the redhead had preceded him. Luckily this time Henry silenced the rumors and made a pact with the girl: they would reach the Hill of Stones together and then Merida Henry could use fire.

After night they stopped to rest, Merida was asleep instantly, but Henry was awake for hours now.

-Can't sleep? Do not worry. The dark Ones don't need to sleep. That's why I spun straw, to pass the time. You need a hobby. Something to distract you from all the terrible things you will do. Do you like to knit? Rumple took Henry by surprise. He didn't know when Rumple had stopped appearing, but not happy now that he was back. 

-Go away,- Henry whispered. 

-Not until I've helped you succeed .-

-In case you haven't noticed, I'm fine here. I'm helping Merida, and then when he's done with the will-o'-the-wisp, it will be my turn. -Henry answered with a whisper. 

-Fire is not a toy you can share. He can't give it to you. The person who whispers to it becomes its owner. Forever .- Rumple growled. 

-So if I let him use it does that mean I'll never be able to? - Henry whispered back, Rumple laughed before disappearing leaving Henry alone.

The next morning Henry went to fetch water from the nearby lake, but when he returned, Merida had her purse as well. Suddenly a wave of anger hit him - See? Didn't I tell you, Dearie? She's gone. Now what are you going to do, Dark One? - Rumple asked with a smirk.

-What does the Hill of Stones look like? - Henry asked before he could stop. 

-I thought you didn't approve of magical teleportation? - He asked now even more joyfully. 

-What ... I'm waiting ... ha! -

A few moments after imagining the Hill of Stones, Henry found himself there watching Merida whisper to the blue sprite. 

-What did you do ?! -- Henry cried. Merida turned her head to see Henry approaching her.

-I don't know what little voices are in your head boy, but I know I'm using this for my brothers and for get away from you as much as possible. Now go back or ... .- Merida raised her menacing bow -Stay away! -

Henry didn't stop, so the redhead shot the first arrow. Henry took it with ease as well as the one after and the one after More 

When the arrows finished Merida dropped her bow with fear in her eyes. 

-She's helpless now. You can do her what you want now. Here's a hint, tear her heart out.- Rumplestiltskin smiled as and immediately Henry reached out and plunged her into the Merida's chest. A few moments later the red heart throbbed in his hands.

-Now crush it,- Rumplestiltskin ordered and Henry could feel his fingers tighten around his heart. he liked it .

But then she heard someone else's voice, this time female, but it wasn't Merida. -Henry stop! Please.- Emma cried as the tears she had tried to hold back for everything finally slipped out. Regina was petrified, she saw her son in the same position she had been in too many times and now she was about to make the same terrible mistake. Eventually Henry turned around and understanding made its way into his eyes 

\- you came. 

\- Henry put her heart back ... please - Regina pleaded.

-Henry, listen to me. I know what it means to be in this situation and trust me when I say that if you kill her - he said pointing to Merida who was now struggling to breathe - this will change you and not for the better. I know you are a good person, Henry. So please, just to prove me right…. Put her heart back in place- she pleaded as she put her hand on Henry's arm. 

Suddenly, as if coming out of a daze, Henry pushed Merida's heart back into his chest as he heard his moms sighs of relief. 

He turned to face his family, both madras pulled him into a deep hug. 

-I think this belongs to you.- Emma said handing him the dagger of the Dark One, Henry took it but then shook his head, turned to Killian who like Robin was left behind and said -I want him to keep it-winced

The pirate. -Boy I don't know if you realize that- 

-Because I know that if things get bad you'll do the right thing- Henry looked the pirate straight in the eye -Mom wouldn't have the courage.- 

-Got it, kiddo- Killian took the infamous dagger, that dagger that he knew was the only thing capable of controlling and even killing the Dark One. He had dreamed of holding it in his hands but now that he had read the name of that boy, of his boyfriend it made him sick.

-But there will be no need.-

\----------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -

6 months later

With a flash of yellow light and an earthquake, Regina Mills' office appeared where it once was, in the right place. The commotion generated attracted the attention of the citizens of Storybrooke, especially the Charming. Along with them also rushed Belle, Rumplestiskin and some dwarves.

They crossed the threshold careless and too eager for answers. They saw the heroes, who had set out in search of Henry, lying on the ground intent on regaining consciousness. Snow and David ran to Emma helping her up, they didn't comment on the soft ash white dress she was wearing. Belle helped Regina who wore a red velvet dress.

-What's going on ?! - he asked when he realized he was back in Storybrooke. - It makes no sense. We were in a forest a few seconds ago,  the portal opened and took us there. -

-Are we back? -Asked Robin followed by Killian's- Bloody Hell -. 

-What the hell are we wearing? - he continued noticing her clothing. 

-Do you know how long we've been away? Regina turned to the raven- -Six weeks-

\- What?! -

Emma's eyes widened -Our memories ... -

-Gone .- Killian finished. 

-Wait ... where is the boy?- he continued as his eyes peered across the diner that Regina's heart started beating fast. 

-Quiet- said a detached voice.  Henry was standing at the door jamb, leaning his arm lightly on the door. He seemed amused by the whole situation, but that's not what hit everyone hard. It looked so different. His hair was pitch black, unlike their usual brown shade, his eyes were bright green, and he was frighteningly thin. He wore a soft shirt, a black leather vest paired with trousers, and a cape over his shoulders. 

-I'm right here .-

-Henry?! - cried Emma. -What happened to you? -

The boy didn't answer, he just smiled as he watched the stunned gazes of everyone present, Rumple himself was in awe. She looked at her grandparents -I missed you .-

-Henry ... -Regina knew her voice was shaking but she hoped to be able to keep some of her stern mother tone. -Reply to your mother .-

-It wouldn't be funny, Regina .- He scanned every word and the woman's heart shattered.

-Hey take it easy, boy .- Robin seemed as intimidated as the others but his poor relationship with Henry allowed him to be a little more lucid.

*** Achoo ***

Henry's head snapped at the dwarf who had interrupted the moment, frowning when he saw that he was wearing Emma's red jacket. Then he looked down and noticed what the dwarf was holding in his hand: his storybook. Henry moved closer causing Sneezy to fall to the ground in terror, as soon as he hit the ground Henry moved his hand in a way that many knew well and and instead of the young man there was a stone statue. 

He reached out and took the book that was now on the cold floor, opened it and leafed through a few pages before closing it and setting it on fire.

-There are no happier endings in this city. Neither saviors. Neither Operations- 

-Henry! - Snow did not believe his eyes, that book, the book that had pushed Henry to be ... Henry ... had destroyed it with disarming ease.

-Enough now, boy.- Hook challenged him.

-Otherwise… - Henry seemed to be enjoying himself.

-Do you want to stop me? Stop me with what? With your eyeliner? Or maybe with your powerful hook? - the boy mocked him.

-Now- he continued talking as if nothing had happened, a new cheer in his voice -Let's go back to why I came here. All of you have done me wrong, some more than others. And for all you have done to me… .- he hurried boldly forward, ignoring their gazes still full of pain. -You will be punished! -

His statement caused strange and panicked looks. -Henry,- Regina pleaded, looking at him pleadingly. -Why are you doing this? -

-Why… - he didn't hesitate. -I'm the Dark One!- He vanished in a puff of pitch-black vapor, leaving his family in various states of shock and terror. Emma fell to her knees, unable to believe what had just happened. Her son, her baby.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks when the world around her exploded.


End file.
